


Vent Story

by Vribripity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, personal, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vribripity/pseuds/Vribripity
Summary: This is literally just a story to vent some negative emotions, it's very personal to me
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Vent Story

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a fandom thing or anything, this is a story I wrote to vent out some frustrations and negative thoughts. Please don't critic this work as it isn't as polished as my other fics on purpose. These are to depict MY emotions based on past experiences and constant negative thoughts. Cookie is a character I've made that represents me, and Cardinal is an oc that physically embodies my negative emotions.

“You’re terrible,” Cardinal commented. “A disgusting little perv. You know that right?” Cookie only nodded, looking at a corner in the room. Cardinal smirked, his grip on her thighs getting tighter. “Say it, orchid. Say you’re a gross pervert.” She hesitated with pursed lips. “I’m a gross pervert...” She could feel his lips smile into her shoulder, and shivered. “I’m a disgusting, terrible human. And I deserve everything that happens to me.” Cardinal chuckled, then threw his head back into a throaty laugh. “I didn’t ask you to say all that, now did I?” He licked a stripe up her shoulder before nuzzling into her neck. “You really are a cute little fuck up, orchid.” Cardinal’s hands slowly traced up Cookie’s legs and sat just above the lining of her underwear. He hooked a finger into it, and released, snapping it back into Cookie’s hip. Her flinch was very obvious to him, making him smile even wider. Cardinal pressed his knees in between Cookie’s legs, spreading them aside for her. He kissed her neck, and mumbled various things she could barely make out as his hand dipped into her underwear. He traced a finger along her folds and gasped slightly. He pulled his hand from her underwear, rubbing and pulling apart his glistening fingers. “Are you… getting off on being degraded?” Cardinal asked, trying to look at Cookie’s face. She kept her eyes still focused on the corner of the farthest wall, not allowing Cardinal the satisfaction of looking at her. “Or do ya just like me that much? Huh, orchid?” Cookie’s face grew hot as Cardinal’s fingers went back to playing with her. Cookie squirmed slightly, trying to close her legs back, but Cardinal kept her spread open. His middle finger circled her entrance, teasing her. “You ready, orchid?” he nipped at her ear and pushed two fingers in, causing Cookie to grit her teeth. He tried to push her boundaries as much as he could, pushing his fingers into her up to the knuckle and twisting them every way he could to hit that bundle of nerves he knew drove any person wild. “Nngh~” Cardinal smirked giddily at the moan he heard from above him. “Ah, there we go, my sweet little rose bud~” Cookie felt an acidic taste at the back of her throat, and sneered at the man’s cheerful voice. “Heh, couldn’t hide out from me long, could you? So perfect.” He pulled his hand back up from her underwear, his fingers entirely soaked. Cardinal licked his lips and brought his fingers up to him, taking them entirely into his mouth. He groaned slightly as he sucked her juices off his hand, his long tongue twisting around his fingers. Cardinal gave a full body shiver as he finished, relishing in the taste of her. He leaned into Cookie’s body heavily, and sighed dreamily. “Ready for the main course, orchid?” Cookie grimaced at the question but nodded anyway. She felt a kiss on her cheek before Cardinal went to work on pulling down her underwear. He made slow work of actually taking off both of their clothes, relishing in the uncomfortableness radiating off Cookie. She could very clearly feel his hard on, even with clothes on, but to feel the hot flesh against her lower back was something else. She squeaked as he picked her up and turned her around in his lap to face him. “There’s that cute little face I love so much~” Cardinal leaned down and kissed Cookie, with her struggling against him slightly but eventually giving in. Cookie grit her teeth, feeling Cardinal begin to push his cock into her. He quickly buried himself up to the hilt, and groaned. “G-good~” He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her close to him. He smiled darkly at her uneasy expression, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. He slowly let his tongue slide past his lips to its full length of one foot, teasing Cookie, and kissed her once again, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her body shivered harshly at the organ invading her mouth, and started to choke and gag. Slobber was quickly building up in Cookie's mouth as Cardinal began to shove his tongue down her throat, getting pleasure from hearing her gurgles and struggling. He smiled into the kiss, watching the smaller’s eyes roll backwards and tear up at the lack of air. He soon pulled back from the french kiss, leaving Cookie coughing harshly as to not choke on the spit collecting in her mouth. She rasped, and tried to gulp down as much air as she could, tear stains on her cheeks. She had almost forgotten that his cock was still inside of her, until she felt him rock his hips as he chuckled at her. “You really should be used to that by now, tulip. Your gagging is still so cute though~” Cookie glared up at Cardinal, “Fuck you.” Cardinal winked at her and chuckled, “You already are, sweet pea.” He gripped her waist, laying his head into the crook of her shoulder and continued thrusting into her. Cookie rested her head against his chest, fists clenching and unclenching. “There you go,” he kissed the top of her head. “Come on, rose bud, let it out for me.” Cookie let out unintentional pants as they continued, making a wild grin form on Cardinal’s lips. He sped up his thrusts and his grip grew tighter on her hips as he bounced the smaller on his lap. “I wanna hear you, lily~ Moan for me!” He reached down between her legs and circled her clit, causing Cookie to moan out. She bit on her hand, eyes wide, already sensing Cardinal’s smirk. He continued his ministrations, speeding up and getting rougher as time passed. “Hgh, nghh! F-fucking hate you~” Cookie whimpered, tears starting to spring back to her eyes. “And yet you still keep coming back to me,” Cardinal groaned. “I’m starting to think that’s just a lie to make yourself feel better.” His teeth grazed against her shoulder, feeling his climax starting to climb in his body. He could feel Cookie’s orgasm starting up as well, her walls fluttering around him. He quickly pulled out of her, flipping her on hands and knees and pressing her head into the mattress, and rammed back inside. Cookie’s scream was muffled by the sheets as she pleaded, tears heavily rolling down her face. Her body shook slightly and a muffled, choked up, sob of a moan escaped her as she came. Cardinal laughed out and gave weak teasing insults to her, quickly about to tip over the edge as well. He leaned over Cookie, putting his full body weight onto her, and bit deep into her shoulder as he came. Cookie sobbed harder at the pain, Cardinal’s sharp teeth easily breaking through her skin. She could feel the hot blood run down her back and neck, and then Cardinal’s tongue lap up the liquid. “Lily~” Cardinal cooed, trying to get Cookie’s attention, but she just continued to cry. “Rose bud? O-orchid? ...C’mon baby, look at me.” She wouldn’t stop. He turned her over, his face dropping in concern for her. He picked her up, holding her close in a hug, rubbing her back and whispering. “My poor, sweet little flower. My innocent dear. I’m sorry” “No you’re not,” she blubbered out a response. “I fucking hate you, I fucking HATE YOU!” “I know, I know.” Cardinal continued to lick the large gash on her shoulder as Cookie vented out her frustrations. He was used to this, used to her yelling at him and crying while around him. It never phased him, and she’s continued to stay with him for whatever reason. “Why won’t you just fucking kill me already?” Cookie asked, her breathing still shaky but not crying anymore. “Because I love you, rose bud.” The same answer as last time.


End file.
